Never More
by Koneko.Chan84
Summary: Si Alois n'était pas mort, que se serait-il passé quand Ciel l'a trouvé dans cette impasse avant que les officiers de Scotland Yard soient arrivés ? AloisxCiel, merci de passer Chapitre 5 En ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà je ressayais d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic ( pour ceux qui comprennent pas pourquoi je dis ça, aller voir le 7e chapitre de mon autre fic ^^''') basé sur le couple Alois&Ciel (le Yaoi ne m'échappe pas ') enfin bref comme je le dis tout le temps j'accepte toute reviews : positifs (avec plaisir xD *sors*), négatifs, et constructifs (qui sais si je continu par chance a écrire de nouvelle histoire...)

Brefff ce sur je vous laisse lire cette fic qui je pense sera en 4 chapitre ^^ qui contiendra pas mal de ligne ^^' surtout le 3e x)

* * *

XXX

Manga : Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

Rating M : héhé oui comme toujours xD

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est a Yana Tosobo.

L'histoire se passe dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, mais par contre Alois n'est pas mort ^^'' (oui oui je sais un casse tête ^^')

D'ailleurs cette histoire est un peu flou pour moi … en faite j'ai fait qu'uniquement la rêver pendant la nuit (oui je sais je fais des rêves bizarres), mais bon j'ai eu décider de l'écrire et on ma dit : mais va s'y punaise* (=== censure xD) tu perds rien de toute façon (tous solidaire chez moi T-T surtout dégueulasse mais ils ont peut être pas tort alors je la poste sur ce site ^^''') et merci a ma Boudioudiou qui ma pousser a le mettre sans toi j'y serai pas arriver vu que ma premier fic fut abandonner sous manque de confiance en moi.. et j'espère que la tienne va vite arriver aussi espèce de sadique !

_Je ne pense pas cette fois-ci abandonner cette fic, j'irais jusqu'au bout même malgès les mauvaise critiques dont je pense qu'il y en aura je précise j'suis nul dans ce domaine mais j'aime bien ecrire alors voila ^^'' bonne lecture peut etre ^^_

* * *

Il en était sur, c'était bien Alois Trancy que Ciel avait vu passer dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Mais comment c'était possible ? Il pensait qu'il l'avait poignardé à mort, il n'a pas pu survivre. Oui cette version, c'était ce qu'il pensait seulement malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas la cas, ou alors il avait juste eu hallucination ?

Sinon ça voudrait dire que cette vermine est encore en vie, et qu'il se moquait de lui !

Alors il décida de lui courir après puis le bloqua dans une impasse.

-Alois ! Cria le jeune compte. Le principal concerné se retourna le sourire au lèvres, et regarda son interlocuteur yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que les officiers de Scotland Yard arrivèrent.

-Vous êtes de Scotland Yard ? Voici le compte Alois Trancy, arrêtaient le !

Puis les agents s'emparèrent non d'Alois mais du jeune Phantomhive.

-On te tiens Alois Trancy !

-Quoi moi Alois Trancy ? Vous faites erreur, c'est lui qui...

Seulement 'lui' en question n'était plus là. Il avait du fuir en escaladant le mur sans que personne sans aperçoive.

Puis finalement ils emmenèrent Ciel dans un cellule de Londres. (oui ça change enfin de la série, mais c'est pas moi c'est mon rêve )

Ciel savais qu'il ne risquerait rien, grâce au sceau du démon gravé sur son œil, il n'avais qu'à appeler Sébastian et tout sera régler, mais pour le moment il devait attendre de savoir pourquoi les agent l'avaient confondu avec le blond et pourquoi il devait être arrêter. (Nah nah Hannah n'est pas apparu comme par miracle dans cet fic ^^')

Il commença par passer tout une après-midi dans cette cellule miteuse. Personne ne vit le voir et lui parler. Il ne savais même pas ce qu'avait fait Alois pour être rechercher par les officiers de Scotland Yard.

C'était impossible ! Il était le compte Phantomhive et était enfermée dans cette misérable cage. Il persistait a ce qu'on appelle la Reine mais personne n'y répondit, après tout, si on le prenait pour le compte Trancy, il était normal que ses paroles n'étaient pas prisent au sérieuses.

On lui fit passer de stupides interrogatoires sur les enfants désormais aveugles dont l'araignée aurait été coupable de leur handicap.

Il ne pouvais répondre, il n'était pas Alois, comment pouvait-il savoir les intentions de ce pervers dégénéré !

Mais cela dit, lui aussi se posait la question, il comprenait pas pourquoi le blondinet aurait pu faire un chose aussi stupide. Et vu que Ciel ne répondait jamais aux questions, il fut remit comme à chaque fois dans sa cellule.

Au début ce n' était que des simples questions inutiles, mais le deuxième jour cela allait trop loin !

Cette fois-ci il était devenu victime de tortures ! Sérieusement à quoi sa rime ! Il ne ressemblait a rien à cet être aussi diffame qu'est Alois ! On le tortura a plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il répondait pas et c'était bien sur toute les questions. Premièrement il le frappèrent à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre ou dans le dos. Puis ce fut le tour des coup de bâton de fer sur les bras ou les jambes et Ciel criait, Dieu sais combien il criait fort mais ne pleurait pas, Ciel n'avait plus jamais pleurer depuis la mort de ses parents et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer ! Après maintes questions et multiples tortures Ciel fut remis ensuite dans se qu'il appelait une cage pour le reste de la journée.

Mais il ne comptait certainement pas y rester une minute de plus et se décida finalement a appeler Sébastian.

C'est un ordre Sébastian, viens ici !

Une fois... Deux fois... :

-Sébastian ! Mais qu'est que fais ce misérable chien bon sang ! Le contrat est toujours présent non ?

A ses propres mots, le jeune compte commença a douter. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si la marque était toujours présent sur son œil ! Si sa se trouve le pacte fut rompu, si sa se trouve Sébastian est m...

Non il ne devait pas penser ça il avait une totale confiance envers son majordome et il savait qu'il serait toujours avec lui.

Mais tant qu'il viendrait pas il devra rester ici... Cette cage, ces personnes, ces insultes, ces tortures... tout lui rappelait son passé, son passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il ne pourrait pas supportait tout ce la plus longtemps. Mais aucune larme ne sortit de ses yeux, aucune, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour si peu, il avait déjà vécu bien pire ! Mais il ne voulait plus que tout cela recommence, s'il devait être de nouveau enfermé pendant longtemps ou si il devait encore subir de terrible scène de torture ou de viols ? Il ne voulait plus de ce cauchemars, il ne voulait plus jamais que cela se répète, _never more_

Cela dit, la fatigue l'emporta et Ciel décida que de toute façon il n'avait rien a perdre et se décida a s'endormir en espérant que le lendemain sa serait dans sa chambre, dans son lit qu'il se réveillerait.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes... c'est ma passions u.u

voilà pour le premier chapitre, maintenant j'aimerai savoir si oui ou non vous voudriez un p'tit lemon a la fin ? ^^ car non se sera pas une deathfic mais surtout de la guimauve (n'est ce pas Boudioudiou:p) , mais je sais pas que j'ai pas vraiment de talent pour écrire les histoire mais vu que j'aime bien je continue (j'appelle sa sur sadomasochiste) T-T nah j'rigole xD brefff.

Bon a priori je comptais tout écrire et mettre un chapitre tout les deux jours, mais ma rentrée au lycée va debarquer et cet été je ne pourrai pas poster vu que je n'ai pas internet (je raconte ma vie ? m'en fou continu xD) donc je vais essayer de mettre le 2 cette semaine mais la suite sera bien plus longue mais au moins si j'ai pu avoir quelques commentaires dessus, je serait fixé avant de poster le reste

Pour le rating je l'ai mit dans le M car même si n'est pas sur d'avoir un lemon d'ici le chapitre 2 je vais mettre en bien plus détaillé les scène de tortures mais j'en dit pas plus, ;)

qu'une chose a dire : rendez vous au chapitre 2 qui j'espere ne tardera pas trop.

(_promis, c'est la dernière fois que j'ecrit un monologue aussi long ;))_

Review ?


	2. Un Souvenir Du Passé

Mouahaha est voilà le second chapitre de la ficc dont le titre ma fait... pour le trouver T-T ^^ j'suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose (comme pour ecrire me dirais vous x)] enfin comme je l'ai dit a la fin du premier, les scènes de torture seront assez détaillées, enfin je vais essayer mais j'suis pas très forte à tout detailler les scènes mais je vais faire de mon mieux *.*... **lueur d'espoire** *sors *

breffff voici mtn le chapitre II bonne lecture =^-^=

* * *

C'était par un grand sursaut que le jeune Ciel se réveilla, de ce qu'il pensa le matin. Encore complètement endormi, il s'entendait encore une fois à ce qu'on vienne le chercher pour un stupide interrogatoire, en l'espace de trois jours, il commençait déjà à avoir quelque peu l'habitude.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, à quoi bon ? De toute façon ce n'était pas nécessaire

Sauf que là il attendait, ne serait-ce que qu'une vingtaine de secondes, mais rien, un silence qui était coupé par des chuchotements, puis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme immédiatement.

Ciel, inquiet, ouvrit son œil valide pour voir quoi ? Un petite masse violette croupissant sur le sol.

C'était lui ? C'était Alois ?

- Alois ? Demanda Ciel quelque peu troublé par cette 'chose'.

Aucune réponse, la dite 'chose' ne bougeait pas un muscle. Il était pas mort tout de même, sinon il serait pas ici...

Il se décida à s'approcher et fut surprit de voir que son visage était couvert de sang et de coupures.

Il devait bien l'admettre il est assez amusant pour lui de le voir dans cet état, mais quand même il éprouvait un peu de peine (oui oui Ciel peut être peiné pour quelqu'un x)]. Il secoua alors le jeune blond sans aucune réaction, mais remarqua quelque chose qu'il lui fit faire un léger bond : une énorme tâche de sang en bas de son ventre. C'était l'endroit où Ciel l'avait poignardé.

A cet instant il se sentait légèrement coupable de son état mais il le devait bien, c'était le meurtrier de ses parents !

Il pensait qu'on allait venir le chercher avant que le 'repas' si l'on peux appeler 'ça' comme ça. Mais personne, la seule action qu'il y eu, fut la visite d'Alois qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le jeune Phantomhive, pas qu'il était important pour lui, mais qui pourrait prouver à part lui qu'il est le vrai Alois ?

Il attendait et le crépuscule commençait à paraître. Et enfin le blondinet se réveilla petit à petit.

Ciel se vit rassurée qu'il était toujours quelque peu en vie, afin qu'il puisse lui poser les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours... mais il n'y avait pas que ça... c'est vrai...

Le compte Trancy se releva pour se mettre à genoux et collé contre le mur pour le soutenir et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant que celui-ci se pose sur le plus jeune compte.

- Ciel ?

- …, aucune réponse.

- Shieru ?

- Pourquoi tu n'est pas mort ?

Cette question poignarda Alois de plein de fouet, qui espérait que Ciel soit un peu plus délicat que la normal.

- Désolé si tu n'as pas eu assez de cran pour continuer.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Pourquoi Scotland Yard était à ta recherche et que c'est moi qu'ils ont capturé au lieu de toi !

- Oula du calme, Shieru, je te sens stressé, essaya t-il de le taquiner un peu.

Mais ce fut de trop pour le compte Phantomhive qui se leva pour s'accrocher au cou de l'autre.

- Arrêtes tes idioties et réponds moi franchement !

Alois resta un moment inquiet de voir Ciel autant énervé et essaya de dégager sa main sur son cou

- Ils m'accusent d'être le responsable de celui qui rend aveugle les jeunes enfants dans la ville de Londres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi qu'ils ont visé en premier... Puis son regard se détacha de Ciel pour se poser sur l'un des mur. D'après ce que je sais, il veulent en premier lieu savoir qui est le vrai Alois Trancy, puis...

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu es le vrai compte Trancy, alors tu vas tout de suite leur dire. Je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires aussi perverses qu'elle peuvent être ! Cria t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur son cou.

- D-Doucement Shieru, dit il en essayant de se dégager.

- Tu vas leur dire toute la vérité si tu ne veux pas mourir Alois !

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes ensemble, tout les deux, dans une même pièce, enfermés. N'est ce pas ce que tu rêves depuis qu'on se connaît.. Shieru ?

Alois avait beau avoir la vie entre les mains de Ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquait de lui afin de détendre l'atmosphère aussi tendue qu'elle soit.

Mais le plus jeune le voyait pas de la même façon et alla frapper le blond de sa main libre avant qu'un grincement le porte ne le retienne.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement devant la grille de la cellule, deux hommes aussi costauds que grands, l'ouvrir. Ciel savait ce qu'il voulait et c'était l'un deux, afin de savoir d'après ce qu'avait annoncé le blond, qui était le vrai compte Alois Trancy.

Malgré les prières intérieur du limier, ce fut lui qui devait de nouveau être amener pour recevoir encore et encore des questions stupides alors que ce qu'il chercher est à porter de mains !

On le souleva du sol comme à leur habitude, puis quittèrent tout trois la cellule laissant seul Alois qui se remit de ses émotions en caressant sa gorge.

Ciel fut jeté dans la même pièce dont il connaissait depuis ses maintes interrogatoires mais cette fois, il ne fut pas attaché sur une chaise... Non, il fut attaché contre le mur, bras écartés.

Il faisait sombre et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce laissant Ciel seul.

Cinq minutes après, trois hommes rentrèrent que Ciel ne connaissait absolument pas.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez cette fois ?

- Fermes-là ! C'est à nous de poser des questions.

- Je vous ai déjà tout dit !

Mais il ne put continuer à se justifier, alors qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ! Je suis le limier de sa Majesté la Reine, demandez lui, elle vous dira qui est le vrai Compte Alois Trancy !

- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette Reine ? Nous allons certainement nous prendre la tête avec une femme pareille pour de stupides affaires avec deux gamins !

- Alois est l'autre garçon que vous avez enfer...

Mais cette fois, ce n'est ni un coup de poing ni un coup d'une autre arme, mais d'un coup de fouet qui lui lacéra de son torse à sa hanche, transperçant même son vêtement.

- Nous ne pourrons te croire que si tu nous donnes des preuves gamin ! Cria un autre hommes en lui redonnant un coup de fouet dans son dos.

- Arrêtez ! j'ai rien à voir avec ça ! Pourquoi avoir enfermé un autre garçon alors que pour persistais à croire que c'est moi ? Supplia le jeune borgne dont les larme lui montaient aux yeux.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il devait pas, s'il pleurait ça leur montrerai qu'il était faible, et son honneur en prendrait un grand coup.

- Nous ne savons pas encore qui est vraiment le Compte Trancy, mais cet enfant qui est dans la même cellule que toi à été vu au même moment que nous t'avons attrapé, qui fuyait à notre arrivé, alors nous avons des doutes sur vous deux !

- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est aucun de nous deux qui sont les bourreaux de ces enfants !

- Dans ce cas vous n'aurez pas de chance, rigola le troisième homme qui s'amusait à faire glisser la lame d'un couteau de la joue de Ciel. Depuis que nous vous avons enfermés, plus aucuns enfants ne s'est retrouvés aveugles. Et encore pire, tu es le premier prisonnier et tout ce cirque c'est arrêté le jour même. Il y a plus de plaintes contre toi que sur l'autre, continua t-il en tapotant sa joue avec le couteau.

Ciel ne comprenait plus, d'accord il est le premier coupable mais, comment ce fait t-il qu'ils cherchent à savoir qui est le véritable compte Trancy. Pourquoi c'était Alois et seulement Alois le coupable ?

Il voulu poser la question mais un frisson glacial lui parcourra le corps. En effet l'homme qui tenait l'arme blanche, venait de créer une fine coupure sur sa joue, laissant un filet de sang s'en y échapper.

Le limier écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit que la lame s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la chaire. La douleur commençait à apparaître et Ciel tenter de s'échapper en secouant la tête de tous le sens.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir recourt à ses genres de méthodes ! Cria t-il

- Il serait dommage d'abîmer plus ce magnifique costume que tu portes n'est ce pas ? Rigola l'un des hommes avant que les autres se moquèrent de lui.

Il se prirent pas la peine de répondre aux prières du compte qui lui pensait qu'ils allaient finalement s'arrêter. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas... Ils ôtèrent tout simplement le « magnifique costume » qui était déjà entaillé par deux traits montrant l'ancien passage du fouet. Ciel se retrouvait maintenant torse nu avec deux filet de sang qui coulaient le long de son corps.

Et malheureusement pour lui une larme s'échappa de son œil valide.

- Que t'arrives t-il ? Demande l'un des bourreaux d'un air mesquin ? Tu veux peut être appeler maman ? Puis les trois hommes se mirent à rigoler.

Ciel s'énerva. En plus de l'humilier, il déshonorait sa famille et se moquait d'elle ! Alors il cria et essaya tant bien que mal à leur envoyer des coup de pieds... inutilement. Sa tête fut d'un coup plaquée contre le mur et le couteau se planta directement dans le ventre qui laissa au compte, pousser un cri de douleur. La lame s'enfonçait au rythme des cris de l'enfant, puis commença par écarter la chaire de haut en bas.

Le sang sortit peu à peu, de plus en plus, jusqu'à couler à flot et Ciel ne put désormais retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent sans arrêts sur ses joues. Ses cris incitèrent aux hommes de continuer leur torture et un deuxième s'amusa à le rouet de coups de fouet, un peu partout sur son dos. Son corps n'était que désormais qu'une grosse tâche de sang qui coulait abondamment sur le sol glacé.

- Sé.. Sébastian ! Pleura Ciel perdu, qui commençait à perdre conscience quand il vit le liquide cramoisi sur le carrelage.

- Je t'en supplie, Sébastian !

- Tais toi, coupa le troisième qui voulu lui aussi s'amuser en plaquant en répétition sa tête dans le mur qui à force laissa une marque de sang sur le mur. La lame qui se trouvait dans son ventre montait petit à petit vers les poumons qui laissa bien entendu, énorme entaille le long de son torse.

- Je vous en prit, supplia Ciel, je n'est pas de preuves mais je vous jure que je suis le compte Phantomhive ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, je vous en prit ! Arrêtez !

- Fermes là !

Et la lame s'enfonça entièrement dans le corps. Par chance l'homme l'avais déplacé afin qu'elle se rentre pas dans les poumons, il n'était pas stupide, il allait pas le laisser mourir... pas encore...

Bon Dieu, qu'il aimerait que ses hommes meurent sous ses yeux, peut être importe la façon, Sébast...

Sébastian... que faisait t-il donc... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était quand il l'avait mit dans cette boite en bois, pour aller se battre avec il ne sais qui. Et si c''était le majordome araignée ? Peut être qu'il n'avait pas survécu à ses attaques...

Ciel pensait à tout les malheurs qui auraient pu s'abattre sur son Démon et ses larmes redoublèrent et se laissait faire, dans l'attente que cette torture se termine... rapidement...

Et ce n'est qu'après avoir perdu encore des litres de sang que Ciel fut détaché. On le forçait à le faire marcher le long du chemin malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus aucune force dans ses jambes. Il se traînait jusqu'à la cellule où se trouvait encore Alois tranquille, qui s'amusait à faire glisser son doigt dans les fissures des murs, il devait s'ennuyait qui sais ?

Ciel l'enviait mais savait que son tour était pour bientôt et qu'il espère qu'il souffrira autant que lui venait de souffrir.

Il le souhaitait absolument !

Une fois la porte refermée, il se recroquevilla sur lui même et pleura à chaude larmes. Alois avait beau être le responsable de sa souffrance, et qu'il s'amusait souvent à le taquiner, prit de la peine en voyant cette petite boule, le tête contre ses genoux qui gémissait. Alors il se décida à le prendre comme il pouvait dans ses bras. Et le borgne ne le repoussait pas, il n'avait plus aucune force.

Aucun mot ne fut pour le moment échangeait entre les deux garçons. Seulement de tendre gestes de la part du blond, qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux gris.

Quand à Ciel, il ne tenait plus et malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait recevoir aucun geste de compassions de la part d'Alois, il se laissa bercer par ses caresses et s'endormit dans les bras de celui qui le suivit peu de temps après.

* * *

Et voilà ! j'y est passé toute ma nuit ! et je suis pas très contente du résultat vu que je trouve qu'il manque pas mal de chose (comme par exemple des mots... **N'est ce pas Nuñuela ?:p merci d'avoir corriger tout les mot qui manque xDDD)** T-T mais bon j'ai vraiment plus d'idée x)

bref désolé aux personne qui ne pensait pas que ça allait se passer comme sa ^^'' particulièrement à la personne qui voulait que Alois... fouette Ciel je ne citerais pas de nom:p Mais bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et je vais essayé de poster le 3 dans peu de temps.. Malheureusement mon départ arrive bientôt et je ne pourrai pas mettre d'autre chapitre vu qu'il n'y a pas internet - '

Sinon je vous attends (peut être =p) au chapitre 3 dont la torture sera avec un peu de chance (enfin.. pas pour tout le monde ^^') plus douloureuse ^^

Mercii a ce qui m'ont fait par de leurs idées pas MP et à ceux qui m'ont envoyer les review qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et qui m'ont de nouveau inspiré à continuer a écrire ^^

* * *

Reviews ? ^^


	3. Un Comportement Variable

Youhou ! Je pensais jamais que j'allais faire le troisième chapitre aussi rapidement 0.0. M'enfin, je suis pas trop mécoutente du résultat. Enfin je n'aime que rarement les histoire que j'écris mais bon tant qu'elle vous plaît c'est le principale ^^' Enfin breff, alors je comptait (à l'origine comme d'habitude) faire ma fic en 4 chapitre... Quand j'ai vu la taille que m'a fait ce chapitre là je me suis dit d'en rajouter un pour faire une petite pause, car perso je n'aime pas trop les long chapitre, sa décourage de lire ^^' donc du coup, il y en aura 5 Et... peux être 6 qui sera un petit bonus que je ne dirais qu'aux 5e chapitre peut être =p. et du coup ce chapitre sera un peu cour

Enfin voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu du résultat. ^^ bonne lecture j'espère !

* * *

Ciel n'en pouvait plus, ne tenais plus, il avait mal partout et maintenant il avait froid. Et oui, les hommes ne lui avaient pas remit son haut, alors il était toujours torse nu.

Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, si c'était pour subir une autre de ces journées comme la veille, c'était inutile. Mais une chaleur étrange le réveilla complètement. En effet, il était toujours dans la bras d'Alois, il avait dut dormir contre lui tout la nuit. Il dormait encore, il dormait paisiblement. Ciel essaya de se dégager et une fois qu'il s'était libéré de ses bras, il contempla le visage serein du blond. Et quelque chose tiqua sa curiosité. Des marques de sang sur le visage qui allaient jusqu'aux mains et pourtant... elle sont plus fraîches que celle qu'il avait vu hier.

Certainement qu'ils avaient du venir le chercher pendant son sommeil. La colère commençait à lui monter, après tout ce qu'il avait dut subir, lui n'avait reçu que quelque égratignures ! Mais... Ciel était encore là, ça voudrait dire qu'Alois ne leur a toujours pas dit la vérité ! Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais leur dire. Il le maudissait intérieurement mais à quoi bon ?

Il aurait voulu le tuer, là, maintenant pendant qu'il dormait. Mais non, il le regardait continuellement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, de lui et du reste.

Alois commença à bouger tout doucement puis il se réveilla petit à petit. Il vit Ciel assit devant lui qui le regardait de son œil valide.

- Déjà réveillé ? Demanda le blond surprit de le voir debout après ce qu'il avait dut subir hier.

- Epargnes-moi ta pitié ! Ils sont venus te chercher n'est ce pas ?

- …

- Et tu leur à rien dit n'est ce pas ?

- …, Alois n'osait rien dire, s'il disait quoique ce soit, Ciel risquait de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus encore une fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu leur à dire ?

- Rien...

Ciel s'en doutait alors il ne dit rien, il s'agenouilla juste de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Où est Claude ? Demanda t-il quand même, dans l'espoir qu'il aurait aussi une réponse au sujet de Sébastian.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai tenté de l'appeler quand ils sont venu te chercher il n'est jamais venu... Et des nouvelles de ton majordome ?

Ciel se rappela que lui aussi Sébastian n'était toujours pas venu quand il l'avait appeler.

- Non... j'aurai espérer que tu en saches quelque chose...

Alois baissa la tête et songea à Claude et à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

- Quand comptes-tu leur dire que tu est le vrai Alois Trancy ?

- Pourquoi je leur dirais ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu te fou de moi avec tes questions stupides ? Parce que j'en ai marre d'être mêlé dans tes saloperies d'histoires ! J'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte dans la situation où on est, dans la situation où tu ma fourré !

Je ne subirai pas une nouvelle de ces tortures tu entends ?

- Qu'est ce que sa fait hein, d'être battu jusqu'à avoir du sang sur tout le corps? Ça fait mal n'est ce pas ? Voilà ce que j'ai du subir par mon « père » par la faute de ton cher Sébastian ! S'il n'aurait pas tué mon frère on ne se serait jamais connu, j'aurai été tranquille et tu ne serai pas « fourré » ici !

Sur ces mots, il se leva d'un coup pour allait donner un coup de pied sur le corps de Ciel qui n'avait pas pu l'arrêter.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Cria Ciel, qui était quelque peu chamboulé. Il allait répondre par un autre coup mais se stoppa quand il vit le visage d'Alois couvert de larmes.

- Alo...

- Pourquoi avoir tué mon frère ? Pourquoi ? Pleura le blond en rouant de coups le petit corps de Ciel qui couvrait son visage à l'aide de ses bras avant de se mettre en position fœtale pour se protèger.

- Arrêtes ! Je n'ai jamais tué ton frère, pourquoi j'aurai fait une chose pareille ? C'est toi, c'est toi qui as tué mes parents, tu as demandé à ce qu'on brûle le manoir et me vendre si j'aurai survécu !

Alois s'énerva davantage. Il commença maintenant à frapper sa tête et y laissant sortir quelques gouttes de sang. Et plus il frappait, plus ses blessures de la veille s'ouvraient davantage. Le plus jeune ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, il était plaquer contre le sol avec Alois qui s'était assit sur lui, le frappant continuellement. Il poussait de petits cris de douleur en espèrent qu'il s'arrête bientôt.

- C'est faux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai tué tes parents, je ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient ! Je menais ma vie tranquille dans ce village, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le corps sans vie de mon petit frère croupissant sur la terre !

Sébastian t'as menti depuis le début ! Moi je vais te dire toute la vérité !

Tu as déjà assouvis ta vengeance, mais au moment où ton Démon allait dévorer ton âme... J'ai demandé à Claude de te la voler.

Sébastian est revenu un soir d'orage, la rechercher mais quand elle à réintégrer ton corps, tu as perdu toute ta mémoire et tu ne te souvenais plus que les tueurs de tes parents étaient déjà morts !

Sébastian et Claude t'ont fait croire que c'était moi le coupable, il fallait bien trouver une victime et cette victime c'est moi ! Comme ça, une fois mort, Sébastian aurait pu prendre ton âme et Claude ne m'aurait plus sur le dos pour la le lui prendre !

Ciel resta choqué... Il ne savait plus s'il devait y croire ou non. Toute son histoire était crédible mais en même temps c'était vraiment étrange, Alois devait vraiment se sentir exclu, et puis il continua de plus belle... après avoir enfoncé ses ongles dans la plus grande coupure qui avait été faite pas le fouet des hommes hier.

- J'ai servi d'objet ! J'ai servi de Chien, de jouet ! Pour simplement assouvir les désirs sexuelles de ce vieux fou ! Je ne suis pas son véritable fils ! Le vrai Alois est mort depuis belle lurettes ! Nous avions un accord je restais toujours disponible pour lui et lui me considérait comme son fils aux yeux de tous. Et les larmes redoublèrent en même temps qu'il écartait la chaire de ses doigt pour agrandir et faire bien plus saigner la blessure.

J'ai toujours été inutile ! Tout le monde m'a menti ! Même maintenant je ne sais pas si Claude, la seule personne en qui je pensais que j'allais toujours avoir confiance, m'a menti sur la véritable identité du meurtre de Luka ! Je ne sais plus rien, je ne sais plus quoi penser !

Ses jambes flanchèrent et tomba lourdement sur le sol en pierre, à côté du plus jeune. Ce dernier réfléchissait longuement sur la question et fut soulagé quand les coups du blond se stoppèrent. Il le regardait d'un air désolé, il n'avait pensé qu'Alois avait souffert à se point, mentalement.

- Alois... Hésita t-il, je ne peux rien te dire, mais je te jure que je n'est rien à voir avec l'assassinat de ton frère, c'est vrai !

Il ne savait pas s'il Alois l'avait cru, mais c''était la vérité. Il prit alors une décision qui était assez surprenante venant de sa part, il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras dans l'espoir que ses larmes se calmèrent.

Après tout, il est possible qu'il ne voulait pas révéler son identité, de peur de devoir subir les mêmes tortures que lui faisait son père. Ou encore que sa présence lui rassurait en pensant qu'il n'était peut être pas seul ?

Alois n'essaya même pas de participer à son étreinte, il se contenta seulement de coller sa tête dans le cou de l'autre pour y pleurer davantage. Le plus jeune caressa tendrement ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

- Je... Je t'ai toujours détesté et pourtant je me sens si bien dans tes bras Shieru. Annonca t-il entre deux sanglots, en levant sa tête pour faire face à son regard. Il leva doucement sa main puis détacha son bandeau afin de le voir entièrement. En parlant de ça, il remarqua soudainement la chaire de poule sur le torse de Ciel. Et oui, il lui manquait toujours ce vêtement.

- Tu as froid ?

- …

- Alois sourit puis lui rendit son étreinte dans l'espoir de le réchauffer un petit peu.

Ils étaient donc l'un contre l'autre, les bras autour de chacun, collés contre le mur. Ils commençaient de nouveau à s'endormir mais un son brutal leur est parvenus aux oreilles.

Ils regardèrent vers la grille pour y voir encore une fois les deux hommes qui venaient chercher les enfants pour une nouvelle séance de torture... certainement...

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il a plut ^^ J'ai essayé de rajouter un tout petit passage avec un peu de sang, bon bah il est très petit mais bon … comme on dit dans ma famille _ c'est avec de petite mer.. qu'on arrive a faire de gros tas..._ ''''' c'est con mais c'est comme ça x)

Breff Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine je l'espère pour le chapitre 4 qui devait être le dernier mais... T-T xD

Et mercii a ce qui suivent cette histoire et que si vous avez des conseils à me donner ou alors des fautes d'orthographes trop frappantes merci de m'en faire part par MP ou alors reviews (ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits peuvent normalement le faire aussi ^^)

(et désolé pour les fautes... il est tard et j'ai vraiment la flemme de tout relire T-T).. x)

voilà =D Reviews ?


	4. Une Torture Finalement Inconvenue

Bon je sais que j'ai prit énormément de retard et j'en suis désolé . J'ai déjà pu poster deux autre chapitre ce soir et j'en suis plutôt contente parce que normalement il devait en y avoir qu'un seul … oui j'ai eu la flegme d'écrire... c'est vrai... =p M'enfin sinon J'espère que la suite de cette fic va continuer à vous plaire, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu enfin je crois x) Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ils étaient encore enlacés l'un contre l'autre et regardaient fixement la grille avec une crainte dans les yeux.

Ciel espérait d'une pensée, fort bien égoïste, que sa soit Alois qui allait être choisit... manque de chance... il avait déjà était prit la nuit dernière quand il dormait.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent la cellule et s'approchèrent des deux garçons avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. L'un d'eux souleva le blond par les bras avant de le jeter contre le mur qui le laissa se suffoquer quelques instants.

Le borgne regarda le compte d'un air inquiet, puis il se sentit porter par les épaules. C'était mal parti... c'était lui qui allait être choisit... Et si ça devait se passer aussi mal que la dernière fois. Les larmes commencèrent déjà à lui monter aux yeux. Il avait honte de lui-même mais il avait peur... tellement peur qu'en plein milieu du chemin, une fois sortie de la cellule et ayant laisse Alois reprendre ses esprits :

- SEBASTIAN ! Cria t-il de façon à en faire résonner dans tout le couloir...

- La ferme ! Commences pas à gueuler ! Dit l'un des hommes en tirant ses cheveux argents (?) en détachant involontairement son cache-œil.

L'autre bourreau le regarda surprit les yeux fixés sur son œil droit.

- Qu'est t-il arrivé à ton œil ?!

- C'est... euh...

- Emmenons-le, c'est lui, c'est le vrai compte Alois Trancy ! Son œil contient une sorte de pentacle ! C'est lui qui à rendu aveugle les enfants !

- C'est faux ! Ça n'a rien a voir !

- Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ! Cria t-il en désignant du doigt son œil droit. C'est une preuve !

- …, Ciel n'osait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était la marque d'un pacte fait par un démon, ils le prendraient pour une fou. Il aurait toujours pu dire que c'était Alois qui lui avait fait ça mais ça ne tiendrait pas la route, il possédait ce tissus depuis plus longtemps...

- Laisses tomber petit, on sait que c'est toi, toutes les preuves sont contre toi désormais. Maintenant on va simplement attendre que tu te dénonces gentiment. Nous pourront ainsi libérer le petit blondinet et t'enfermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Ciel n'allait pas se dénoncer, il se laisserait pas être la victime sous de stupides tortures, il avait certainement reçu pire... enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Les hommes continuèrent leur chemin et emmenèrent le jeune compte dans une nouvelle pièce.

Une fois arrivés, ils attachèrent de nouveau le garçon contre le mur, bras mais aussi jambes écartés . Il tentait en vain de se débloquer dans la crainte de ce qui allait suivre.

- Calmes-toi, rigola l'un d'eux, si tu te dénonces maintenant, nous ne te ferons rien. C'est ta dernière chance.

- …, il hésita, mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir !

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Cria t-il avant de lui cracher au visage. Ce qui lui ne lui a valut qu'une simple gifle sur le haut de sa tête lui faisant taper contre le mur.

… la salle ne contenait aucune trace de sang... mais elle allait bientôt en avoir et pas seulement...

- Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec nous gamin, tu ne vaut rien, tu es inutile, tu es faible tout simplement !

Ciel sentait la colère l'envahir, mais il ne pouvait rient faire...pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était faible c'est tout... c'est salauds avaient raison.

- Tes blessures ne se sont pas encore cicatrisées on dirait bien, s'amusa le deuxième en caressant délicatement de ses doigts, les plaies encore ouvertes de par les anciens passages qui se trouvaient sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième homme ne fit son apparition au chambranle (*) de la porte.

Le borgne n'y fit absolument pas attention au nouvel arrivant, il ne pensait seulement qu'à l'horrible sensation que lui produisait les mains de cet homme contre sa peau.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi maintenant ?!

- Mais plus rien, rigola le nouveau en s'approchant un couteau à la main, tu vas juste payer pour ton insolence, rajouta t-il avec le sourire.

Ce dernier caressa son torse délicatement s'attardant continuellement sur les contusions de la dernière fois.

- Qu'allez vous faire ! Insista Ciel dans la colère.

- La ferme !

- Mais..

- Fermes-là ! Cria t-il en envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ciel se plia en deux sous cette douleur...habituelle...

Et il se tût... il n'avait que ça à faire. Un des hommes voulut s'amuser en replantant encore une fois la lame du couteau dans les vielles blessures. C'était toujours la même chose, pensait Ciel, mais iront t-il plus loin ? Pour le moment il ne faisait que crier mais ne posait aucune question.

- Arrêtes de crier comme une gamine apeurée ! La partie vient tout juste de commencer.

L'insulte frappa le borgne de plein fouet.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucun droit, rien, pour faire cela à une personne comme moi !

- C'est que cette petite a encore des ressources.

- Son terrible accent anglais commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Faisons-le taire.

Annonça le second en mettant ses mains dans les poches du pantalons de Ciel, le faisant baisser petit à petit sous les yeux de son propriétaire.

- Vous allez pas bien !? Vous comptez faire quoi exactement ?!

Mais les hommes n'y répondirent et continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux baissa d'une traite le seul vêtement qu'il possédait, laissant maintenant son membre à découvert.

Ciel se débattait comme il le pouvait en tirant de toutes ses forces sur ces chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier.

- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ! Vous- ça va trop loin !

- Mais...aucune réponse... simplement coup de fouet qui lui lacéra une énorme coupure partant de sa hanche au bas de sa jambe gauche.

Le jeune Phantomhive pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait plus besoin de conserver sa fierté, il n'en avait plus. Ces hommes le lui avaient tout prit, tout !

- Et bien, on est pudique ? Et la victime ne répondait plus. La victime se contentait de pleurer, elle se contentait seulement de subir, d'être _comme_ un _jouet_ qui se laisser manier à la guise de ces _hommes, _d'être _comme... Alois..._

Pour la première fois, il ressentait ce qu'avait pu enduré Alois et pour la une fois, il le comprenait et approuvait de son sens, les actes qu'il avaient pu faire.

Puis le silence s'installa dans la pièce, plus un bruit, plus rien, le calme plat à travers cette pièce sombre et froide. Mais une seule chose brisa ce doux silence...

Et ce fut l'énorme cris de douleur de Ciel Phantomhive qui transperça chaque couloirs de cette foutue prison.

Le troisième tortionnaire venait une nouvelle fois de planter la lame de son couteau dans la chair du compte traversant de sa hanche jusqu'à son épaule, rouvrant sur son passage les plaies à peine fermées auparavant, qui saignaient abondamment sous cette torture.

Son corps se recouvraient petit à petit de ce liquide carmin qui coulaient gouttes à gouttes sur le sol. Ils s'amusèrent à écarter la chair pour y planter un, deux, puis trois doigts à l'intérieur et à les faire ressortir.

L'un léchait le sang, qui perlait sur son ongles, l'autre les faisaient glisser sur les les joues du martyr. C'était de trop, Ciel ne s'arrêtait plus de crier. Il reprit son souffle dans le besoin puis récriait de nouveau. La douleur était trop forte mais n'allait pas encore s'arrêter, certainement pas maintenant. Il fut alors bâillonné pour le taire. Mais ça ne l'empêcher pas pour autant, il criait à travers le tissus qui ne fut que de violents gémissements aux oreilles des bourreaux.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de Ciel pour empoigner son membre pas même un peu dressé. A quoi bon ressentir du plaisir dans ces condition. Il entama de rapides vas et viens puis le lâcha brusquement au poussant un 'Tch', énervé.

Il en faudra bien plus pour faire réagir ce gamin, dit t-il...

Puis sans crier gare, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident faisant place à un garde que Ciel reconnaissait très bien. C'était le vieux garde qui passait régulièrement devant sa cellule tout les jours.

Venait t-il se joindre aux autres pour continuer leur jeu ?

Il semblerait que non. Il se dirigea vers l'un des hommes pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant que celui-ci n'explose de rire, suivit des deux autres, une fois qu'ils avaient reçut le message. Ils restèrent quelque secondes à rire puis le messager partit par d'où il était venu.

Le compte ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais les regards taquin que lui lançaient ses tortionnaires ne lui faisaient que lui rendre de violent frissons à l'intérieur de son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il senti ses bras et ses jambe se délivrées.

Mais il poussa un hoquet de surprise quand il vit que l'un s'approcha dangereusement de lui tout en libérant son propre membre de son pantalons. Puis fut directement placé dos aux hommes, son ventre aplatit contre le mur, avant que ses chaîne ne furent remises en place. L'homme se colla à Ciel, le bout de sexe à son entré puis préféra dire maintenant ce qu'avait dit la personne qui venait de sortir il y a quelque minutes.

- Dis moi, tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on te prépare avant ou tu veux directement passer aux choses sérieuses. Rigola t-il encore.

- … Il ne se contentait pas même de répondre avant que sa tête ne fut projetée contre le mur glacé, laissant y gicler encore et encore quelques gouttes de sang au passage.

Il les regardait, les yeux encore sous le choque puis répondit enfin.

- Je suis votre jouet maintenant non ? Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire n'est ce pas ? Ses mots étaient étouffés mais clairement entendus.

Puis les interlocuteurs se mirent à rire tous les trois en chœur avant que l'un tapota gentiment sur son épaule non meurtrie :

- C'est bien de reconnaître ta place... Ciel Phantomhive !

* * *

Oui oui... c'est pas un grand suspense mais bon j'ai essayé ! XD. Normalement il y en aura des un peu mieux dans les suivant enfin je dis ça, je dis rien je promet rien.

Je me suis un peu dépêchée d'écrire cette suite car la rentrée approche délicatement (garce..) mais elle approche ! XD c'est quand je me suis retrouvé un bon jour d'été sous la chaleur épuisante de sud est (enfin je pense un peu partout aussi) avec mon petit cahier jaune et mon petit crayon gris, avachi avec moi sur la table du jardin que j'ai recommencer à écrire (je doit dire du 15 Aout à ce soir, le 18 je sais pas comment mais j'ai pu écrire mes deux petits chapitres ^^ mais j'ai réussi!)

Donc oui cette fic devait partir à 4 chapitres... ensuite 5... puis 6 finalement il DEVRAIT il y en avoir 8 =x. Enfin on verra on verra je promet rien x)

voilà normalement le chapitre 5 déjà en ligne donc ^^ rendez vous je l'espère que prochain ^^

Reviews ?


	5. Un Reversement De Situation

Bon comme prévu, le chapitre 5 (qui ETAIT normalement le dernier **regarde en l'ai**r... xD) est déjà poster ^^ Toujours en garde avec mon petit cahier jaune que je doit toujours avoir sur moi X.X c'est ça d'avoir une mère qui quand vous voit écrire à une terrible envi de lire... vaut mieux pas,sinon mon petit cahier je peux lui dire adieux tout comme mon ordi xD), je continue à écrire aussi rapidement que je peux ^^

En tout cas ma vie on s'en fou mais j'espère que cette fic n'est pas le cas pour vous ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comment s'était possible, que se passait-il ? Il venait de l'appeler par son véritable nom ! Donc... Ils savaient très bien qu'il n'était pas le vrai Alois Trancy et que donc il était innocent. Dans ce cas... pourquoi le torturer encore ?!

Ciel écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Il ne comprenait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien...

- HmmHmm, alors surprit? Rigola t-il

- Vous le saviez ?! Depuis le début vous étiez au courant de qui j'...!

- T'énerves pas petit, apparemment ton p'tit ami vient tout juste de nous dire la vérité. Enfin si encore ça l'est. Tant que l'un de vous se dit être Alois Trancy, on le garde. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme çà. Continua le même en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Cria t-il en secouant la tête pour enlever sa lain.

- Il s'est vraiment dénoncé ? Lui même ?!

- On dirait qu'il avait pitié de toi, ou alors c'est juste qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter tes horrible cris. Je doit bien l'admettre, ça commençait à être pénible.

- La faute à qui ?! Cria t-il.

- Fermes-là ! De toute façon, quoique il fasse, toi, tu n'as toujours pas finis de souffrir.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Ciel.

Puis l'homme rigola.

- Regardes ta position !

Ciel comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais :

- Puisque vous savez maintenant que je ne suis pas le compte Trancy, pourquoi continuez-vous ! Cria t-il.

- Tu es tellement drôle à gigoter sur ce mur comme une chenille, se moqua celui qui avait encore et toujours son membre devant son entrée.

- Comment osez-v...

- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié tes propres mots ?

Le compte réfléchissait jusqu'à 'à ce qu'il tire lui même la conclusion :

_J- e suis votre jouet, _ne te rappelle rien compte Phantomhive, _je n'ai pas mon mot à dire._

Ciel se tût. Ils avaient raison, c'est lui même qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il était perdu. Même la bonté inattendue d'Alois ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver... Mais ça n'expliquait rien.

- Nous te l'avons dit, tu dois toujours payer pour le manque de respect que tu nous as fait preuve !

- Cela ne suffit pas pour vous permettre d'agir comme ça

- Mais si mais si, Ciel ça l'est déjà assez.

Ils voulaient le mettre à bout, l'énervé au plus au point, le voir crier et demander à l'aide, uniquement pour leur propre plaisir !

Ciel voulait vraiment appeler de l'aide, mais ça ne suffirait juste qu'à augmenter le bonheur de ces hommes, puis demander de l'aide à qui ? Sébastian ne voulait plus venir et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Si ça se trouve il ne le supportait plus et a profité du fait qu'il soit enfermé pour partir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le pacte ? Le garde qui l'avait mené ici avait bien dit qu'il avait une sorte de crucifix implanté dans son œil. Donc la seule possibilité était... que Sébastian soit bel et bien mort...

Ciel se gifla mentalement, repoussant très loin cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que son majordome meurt ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il lui avait promit ! Ce démon avait passé un pacte avec lui et il ne pouvait pas l'enfreindre !

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison... La véritable raison était celle que Ciel venait de se rendre compte seulement maintenant... Sébastian était la seule personne qui était le plus proche lui. Certes il n'avais pas le choix, mais avec lui, il se sentait protégé, comme pourrait l'être un ami. Bien évidemment, Sébastian ni personne d'autre ne pourrait être son ami, il n'en voulait pas, il trouvait ça fort bien inutile mais quand il vit les conditions dans la quelle vivait _Alois _qui lui, était seul depuis son enfance, il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Et il n'y avait que Sébastian qui pouvait l'empêcher. Si il n'y avait plus son majordome, Ciel serait perdu.

_Alois... _Depuis qu'il savait qu'il s'était dénoncé de lui même, son visage, son nom, lui venait en tête. Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? Par pitié ? Ciel en doutait fort.

_- J'ai beau te détester, je suis bien dans tes bras._

Il lui avait bien dit, il le détestait. Donc il ne pensait pas que la pitié soit la seule raison possible.

Il voulait tant avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il n'aimait pas se sentir insouciant comme ça, se sentir faible comme le dit et répété maintes fois ces hommes.

Une seule chose le poussait hors des ses multiples pensées, une chose qui lui arrêtait de se posait toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant : La douloureuse sensation que lui produisait ardemment ses reins.

Une douleur encore inconnu mais tellement désagréable qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Ciel tentait désespérément de s'en extirper, de se dégager de cette chose qui rentrait petit à petit dans son corps, mais rien à faire. Cette chose proprement dite, qui n'était que le sexe érigé de l'homme qui se trouvait encore derrière lui, le pénétrait de tout son long.

Il avait peur, cette crainte de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite, le rongeait mentalement.

Il avait bien eu peur lors de son dixième anniversaire, mais celle-ci était différente, toute aussi différente que cette douleur qui lui lacérait ses reins.

L'homme sortit son membre pour le rentrait de nouveau plus brutalement dans son petit corps qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Du sang mélangé au sperme tout aussi collant que dégueulasse coulait à travers son anus rougit par les violents coups de butoirs du vieux tortionnaire, glissant jusqu'à même le sol dur et glacial.

Ciel criait, il criait de douleur, de désespoir, dans un son strident qui parvenait aux oreilles de tout le monde, sauf d'une personne.

Cette personne... Cette personne que le compte Ciel Phantomhive haïssait plus que quiconque.

Cette personne que le compte Ciel Phantomhive appelait désespérément sans jamais n'avoir une seule réponse en retour. Cet être diabolique rempli par les ténèbres à qui il devait donner son âme une fois vengeance accomplie.

Mais jamais ! Jamais il ne lui donnerait quoique ce soit ! Il lui avait promit sa protection, aucune désobéissance de sa part. Mais il se faisait battre, torturé et même violé sans que lui, Sébastian Michaëlis, son Diable de Majordome, ne bouge ne serait-ce le petit doigt. Il n'était pas mort, la marque se serait dissipéé si ça devait être le cas. C'était son raisonnement et il avait en contre partie raison et il en aurait bientôt des preuvres.

Mais peu à peu son esprit se brouillait, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, tellement le vice de son bourreau frappait coups par coups aussi violents les uns que les autres frôlant presque sa prostate.

Il ne faisait que crier, mais ils étaient étouffés par les nombreux spasmes de ses sanglots.

Il criait afin de camoufler ses gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Il criait afin de ne pas entendre les insultes de ces hommes qui le traitaient de catin, d'une putain qui aimait ce qu'il était en train de subir. Mais ce n'était que mensonges, il avait horreur de ça, c'était insupportable ! Et ils le savaient très bien et en profitaient !

Comment _Alois _pouvait avoir subit ça par son _père adoptif_ si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi et en parler comme il le faisait régulièrement par des sous entendus ou des gestes aussi malsains ?

Ciel avait peut être de la pitié pour lui, mais si lui aimait ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais ce n'était le cadet de ses soucis, il est et restera le compte Phantomhive qui était un compte seulement égoïste et qui s'inquiétait pour le moment que de son état et de jusqu'où iront ces hommes.

Il ne put malheureusement contenir plus longtemps ses gémissements et commença par pousser de hoquets de plaisir de seul son corps pouvait ressentir.

- Alors, on commence à y prendre plaisir ? Taquina l'homme qui était à l'intérieur de lui.

- Non ! Non ! NON ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît ! Cria t-il d'un ton saccadé.

- Tient, faudrait t-il que l'on ai de la pitié à ton égard ? Se moqua un autre.

- S'il vous plaît ! Ciel pleurait continuellement et essayait de tourner la tête pour voir que cet homme faisait non de la tête avant de s'approcher doucement pour capturer son membre de ses mains.

Il montait et baissait sa main au même rythme des coups de reins de l'un et des gémissements de l'autre.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Ciel se libère dans cette poigne qui tenait son sexe prisonnier. Il se libéra dans un râle dépourvut de la moindre satisfaction.

Ciel se dégoûtait lui même. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur l'enseignement du sexe ou de la reproduction. Il n'avait jamais osé demander renseignements sur la chose auprès de son majordome, puis de toute façon, cette idée ne lui était que rarement passé à travers l'esprit.

Mais quand il vit cette chose blanchâtre sortir de son corps et que en plus il en tirait un certain plaisir, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il reposa son front contre le mur attendant que cette torture se termine. Et ce fut chose faite : l'homme jouit enfin dans le corps du plus jeune puis se retira rapidement.

Le borgne avait beau être dégoûté par ce liquide brûlant qui coulait à l'intérieur de lui et qui glissait le long de ses cuisses, il se sentit soulagé, enfin libre de cette persécution qui n'en finissait plus. Il fut tombé et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Soulevé par les épaules il fut rapidement habillé de ce qu'on peut appeler une chemise de nuit, semblable à celle qui portait les nuits dans son manoir, blanche avec des manches longues.

Ciel, les yeux gonflés par les larmes et le joues rougies par le plaisir involontaire de son corps, accompagné de deux hommes qui le tenait fermement, quittèrent enfin cette pièce où l'odeur du sang et du sexe s'y étaient imprégnées.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers la cellule, où se trouvait toujours Alois. Et enfin, enfin Ciel allait pouvoir avoir des réponses. Une fois devant la grille, le compte se figea devant l'image qui se trouvait face à lui.

Alois, ce jeune garçon qui autrefois faisait les quatre-cent coups avec son petit frère Lukas, toujours souriant, était assis, ses jambes étalées de tout leur long, le dos collé contre le mur. Ses deux yeux bleus, vides, sans vie, regardait constamment la grille où se trouvait Ciel. Et pourtant, Alois ne s'était pas même rendu compte de son arrivé. Ciel avait beau avoir le regard troublé par la fatigue et les événements passés, il vit clairement que ses mains étaient tachées de sang, qui recouvraient également le haut de ses vêtements et même des murs.

Le garde qui maintenait la cellule et qui était aussi celui qui avait prévenu de la véritable identité d'Alois Trancy, remarqua le regard embrumé mais surprit du borgne et lui expliqua l'air ailleur :

- Va savoir ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête. Il s'amusait à parcourir les fentes des murs de ses doigts en chatonnant et puis quoi, il s'est mit à crier, comme ça, tout seul et à plaqué ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Au d'but j'avais cru que le p'tit avait mal aux dents, alors j'en ai pas tiré attention, puis il est arrivé en trombe devant moi, ses dix petits doigts fermement accrochés aux barreaux. J'croyais qu'il était complètement devenu fou, moi, à rester comme ça enfermé, pauvre gosse et Dieu sait combien il y en à qui perde la raison ici. Mais il à commençait à me montrer sa langue ! Ensuite il m'a demandé en hurlant s'il n'y avait pas de truc d' 'étrange dessus. Alors ma foi, non il n'y avait rien, sa langue était parfaitement normale, toute rose, comme un peut'chô de son âge. Il m'a répété encore et encore si je voyais bien, mais bien sur, j'suis p'être un peu vieux mais j'ai encore l'œil vif enfin plus ou moins. N'empêche que, sa langue était toute aussi normal que la sienne.

Ajouta t-il à son récit en ouvrant la bouche de Ciel de ses doigts pour s'en servir d'exemple. Celui-ci secoua la tête pour retirer ses mains, comme on le ferait pour faire partir une mouche sur ses cheveux.

- Et ensuite ?! Demanda t-il

- De quoi ensuite ? Ensuite, il s'est laissé glissé sur le sol comme un vêtement sale et à rampé de ses deux mains jusqu'au mur d'en face pour s'en mutiler les ongles contre le mur et s'essuyer sur son veston. Je lui avait dit d'arrêter ! Qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien mais rien à faire il continuer sans rien dire ! Au final il n'a tirait qu'une seule phrase après avoir arrêté d'gratter contre le mur :

_- C'est moi, je suis le vrai compte Alois Trancy, c'est moi, c'est moi._

Le vieil homme avait cité cette phrase, mot pour mot, accompagné de... d'Alois lui même. Toutes les personne présentes s' étaient tournées vers le blond qui venait de replié ses jambes et qui s'était mit à pleurer, la tête bloquée dans ses genoux.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent la cellule puis jetèrent Ciel à l'intérieur pensant qu'ils avaient perdu trop de temps.

- Saches que l'on a pas finit avec toi mon petit. Dit l'un des hommes en regardant le borgne. On reviendra te chercher peut être pas demain mais ça viendra. Pour le moment nous devrons nous occuper de ce gosse. Finit il en s'adressant au blond qui n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Ciel ne se prenait pas la peine de les écouter et rejoignit le blond en marchant qu'avec ses mains, pour le prendre inconsciemment de lui même dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur ses cheveux.

Une fois les hommes partis, le silence s'installa quelques instants, puis Ciel se décida à le briser.

- Que s'est t-il passé ? Qu'est t-il arrivé pour que tu te décides enfin à te dénoncer ? Demanda t-il en haussant le ton, sans jamais crier pour autant.

Mais aucune réponse, le plus jeune desserra son étreinte, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais l'autre lui en empêcha en attrapant fermement ses bras autour de lui, la tête toujours baissé. Quitte à le faire mal, il ne voulait pas le perdre... comme lui...

- Alois...

- Que t'ont t-il fait ?

- … Il ne voulait pas lui dire, dans les circonstances où il savait les douleurs qu'on l'ont peut avoir après s'être fait violé, il risquait de le blessé mentalement d'avantage.

- Que t'ont t-il fait ? Redemanda t-il avec le même ton

- Certainement ce que ton père avait du te faire...

La mains d'Alois se resserra encore plus sur la longue manche de Ciel.

- Menteur...

- Pardon, demanda Ciel surprit par la voix sévère que venait de prendre le blond.

- Menteur, jamais tu n'auras à subir la même chose que j'ai du subir avec ce salaud ! Ciel !

Cette fois il criait et avait levé le visage trempé par les larmes, vers son interlocuteur.

- Jamais tu n'auras à subir tout ce que j'ai du subir ! Tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux, alors que tu m'as tout prit !C'est bien de vivre comme ça hein ! Tu t'en fou des autres, tant que toi tu est heureux il n'y jamais de problème ! Alors pourquoi tu prends toujours cette tête d'un gosse qui est déprimé !

- Alois... Les yeux écarquillés, Ciel ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. C' était vrai, ce qu'il venait d'avoir n'était sûrement rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait du avoir... Mais que lui avait t-il prit ? Puis lui aussi avait du bien endurer des choses ! Voir ses parents mourir sous les flammes et ne rien pouvoir faire puis se faire vendre pour servir d'animal de foire, à l'âge de dix ans, ne laisse en rien l'esprit tranquille !

Pourtant Alois... Même après ce qu'il avait du vivre, il souriait toujours face aux autres... est-ce lui qui est trop... _faible ?_

- Excuses-moi... es.. excuses-moi Ciel... Ses phrases coupées par ses sanglots, il rebaissa la tête, pleurant de plus belles.

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de dire une nouvelle fois son nom, étant donné que ce n'était que la seule chose qu'il ne trouvait à dire, qu'Alois répété trois fois le prénom d'une personne...

- Claude... Claude... ... Claude...

* * *

Et fini le petit chapitre 5, je commence à vraiment galérer à essayer de tenir en compte la romance des deux petits compte tout en essayant de garder leurs vrais sentiments de la série. Pour moi ce n'est pas chose facile ' donc désolé si c'est un peu guimauve ou incompréhensible à certains moment ^^'

En tout cas j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 6 qui n'est que pour le moment écrit sur mon petit cahier =D (oui je l'aime mon petit livre xD) ^^

Reviews ?


	6. Quand les sentiments prennent le dessus

Oui je sais ce que vous allait dire : Fucking une revenante ! Elle aurai mieux fait de supprimer sa fic plutôt que de la continuer ! .

Bref je suis vraiment désolée de mon long temps d'absence, je vais pas nous sortir ce que dise la plupart des gens, que j'ai des problèmes dans la famille, dans la vie etc etc vous en n'avez rien à foutre ! Je dis juste que je suis quand même également atteinte d'une maladie très courante : celle de la FENEANTISE ! : D  
Donc j'écrivais un peu, j'arrêtais, puis j'oubliais, mais arrêter un long moment = Être complètement perdu le moment où je recommence ! : D Alors double flemme -'-  
Bref j'ai enfin pu poster et je commence à y reprendre goût:3  
Donc je précise que cette fois normalement il y aura un court chapitre 7, un chapitre 8 avec un lémon et un chapitre bonus sur Alois !  
Bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

Que s'était t-il passé, qu'était t-il arrivé à Claude pour qu'Alois soit dans cette état ? Le blond était toujours fermement tenu par Ciel et pleurait encore et encore, puis se décida à conclure :

- Claude...Claude est partit... Claude doit être mort... sa marque a disparue... Il-Il m'a promit de rester toujours à mes côtés, mais... mais il m'a menti comme tout le monde !

Il criait et pleurait sous la tristesse et la colère de la perte de son majordome. Après tout, tout comme Ciel envers Sébastian, Claude devait certainement être la seule personne sur qui Alois pouvait compter.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, en ce moment même, il ne savait même pas comment n'y pourquoi il serait partit. Tout comme le sien.

- C'est... Il n'est peut être... pas mort tu sais.

Mais cette phrase n'a fut qu'énerver le blond qui se retourna vers lui pour le coller au sol. Par simple réflexe, Ciel essayait par tout les moyens de se détacher de ce poids qui le bloquait contre le sol. Un viol était peut être douloureux physiquement pendant, mais après cela devient dur mentalement, il ne supporterait de se sentir comme un objet que l'on traite selon son humeur !

Mais il était trop affaibli puis Alois vint d'entourer ses deux mains sur son cou sans jamais serrer pour le moment.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit que son visage de mouillait petit à petit pour voir qu'Alois pleurait toujours mais... il souriait.

- Tu as toujours était insouciant Shieru. Rigola t-il malgré les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Peut être ! Peut être qu'il n'est pas mort. Peut être qu'il n'est pas vivant mais il est partit c'est tout ce qui compte ! Il m'a trahi, il m'a menti ! Il m'a abandonné !

Son regard s'assombrit nettement puis son sourire s'affaissa.

- Tu as toujours était insouciant de tout ! Tu avais l'amour de Sébastian ! Et je ne sais par quels moyens, tu avais réussis à avoir l'amour de Claude ! Si j'ai dis te détesté c'est tout simplement parce que je suis jaloux !

Il écarta ses mains, se souleva pour se rasseoir et se remettre à pleurer contre ses genoux.

- Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu ignorais leur amours ! C'était une chance qui ne fallait jamais mettre côté ! J'avais tout tenté pour que Claude se souciait de moi, pour qu'il me remarque, que je comptait plus que cette âme qu'il devait me prendre ! Mais j'y n'y suis jamais parvenu ! Parce que tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin ! Intérieurement, il ne faisait que me comparer à toi ! Je n'était pas à son goût alors que ton âme l'était et j'essayais de changer pour lui faire plaisir... mais... c'est trop tard...

Ciel se tût. Alois avait raison, il s'était acharné plus dur que jamais pour Claude, qui se moquait éperdument de lui et ses sentiments. Et alors que lui qui pouvait en profiter, il les ignorait.

Généralement, le borgne se serait moquait de ses intentions et de ses sentiments mais là... Il était trop étourdis par les événements et puis en même temps, il faut bien dire qu'il le comprenait enfin.

Ciel comprit que la tristesse venait pas de son enfance, mais de lui, et oui il s'en voulait. Il se sentit coupable de lui avoir volé son majordome, que lui trouvait ça répugnant l'amour qu'il lui portait alors que cet amour, c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui existait pour Alois.

- ...

Ciel ne savait pas quoi rajouter , tout était vrai après tout. En temps ordinaire, il l'aurait rejeté, mais le fait de le comprendre, cela le perturbait, il se contenta seulement de le prendre dans ses bras tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Alois ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire, aucun sanglots ne se fit entendre, juste des larmes qui se laissaient voir.  
Personne ne bougeait, ils restèrent comme ça pendant une dizaines de minutes, Ciel contre le mur, ses bras entourant le frêle corps du blond, qui lui, était blotti contre celui du brun, sa tête nichée dans son cou, dont il y déposa un baiser papillon.  
Le borgne, surprit écarta sa tête, le regard étonné. Le blond en profita pour encercler de ses bras, le fin cou de Ciel encore couvert de multiples hématomes, afin d'aggrandir leur étreinte pour ensuite murmurer.

- Je te déteste pour ton ignorance mais je t'aime... Je suis amoureux de toi.

Ciel s'écarta vivement. Ses mots... Non, surtout ses gestes étaient bien trop déplacés pour le moment...  
C'était trop désagréable d'être collé à une personne, ou plutôt bien trop il avait peur. La douceur de l'étreinte d'Alois était merveilleuse pour lui et pourtant il n'arrivait pas, il n'arrive plus.  
Il se leva pour s'éloigner avant de rechuter contre le sol, la douleur de ses hanches bien trop violente.

Alois ne bougea pas et souriait :

- Désolée pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé, c'est de ma faute.

- Je l'ai mérité, répond t-il sèchement.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Puis l'espace de quelques seconde, se remit à pleurer.

- Claude..., laissa-t-il soupirer.

Son chagrin s'arrêta brusquement, et ses sanglots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge. Des cris agonisant se furent entendre au bout du couloir, avant qu'un corps fut projeté pour atterrir devant la grille de la cellule des deux enfants.

C'était le corps d'un homme, ou plutôt le corps de cet homme que Ciel avait reconnu les multiples déformation , c'est cet homme qui avait cette chose que Ciel ne pourrai plus jamais retrouver. Il s'approchèrent de la grille, pour voir à travers les barreaux le corps recouvert de sang, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. La gorge entièrement mutilée, laissant y voir les morceaux de cartilage encore à l'intérieur, le sang collant à flots.  
Comment cet homme avait pu se redresser ? Il se souleva, sa colonne vertébrale craquant sous les efforts, le liquide carmin giclant de fines traînées par les entailles de son cou.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever un peu plus qu'un couteau vint se planter au centre de son front, faisant taire ses cris d'horreurs.

Le calme revenu, l'homme allongé, gisant mort sur le sol, les yeux semis-ouverts, les deux jeunes garçons restèrent stupéfaits devant cette scène qui venait de se produire. Qui avait pu faire ce massacre ? Les deux nobles regardaient sans relâche l'origine de couteau encore planté dans la cervelle de l'homme. Il était de couleur...

Les seuls bougies éclairant la pièce s'étaient instantanément éteintes en un courant d'air.  
Un calme... Une obscurité étouffante pour les deux jeune garçons. Mais il y avait ces deux tâches rougeoyantes qui se laissaient paraître dans la pièce. Elles ne bougeaient pas, mais ce n'étaient pas des tâches, mais des yeux.  
A cet instant les flammes des bougies se rallumèrent et les deux garçon pu enfin pour le coupable, c'était lui, enfin, lui qui était venu chercher son maître, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, Sébastian Mickaelïs.

Il était bel et bien vivant, il était revenu, revenu auprès de son maître tel un bon chien dressé le ferait. Son maître, parlons-en, il voulait tellement pleurer, bonheur, certainement, alors il ne se retient pas, montrer sa faiblesse aux autres, cela l'importait peu désormais. Il était heureux, oui heureux que son majordome, que son démon soit toujours vivant et qu'il pourra être enfin libre. Contrairement au second enfant se trouvant dans la cellule... Celui-ci allait pas aussi bien que Ciel.

En entendant les cris de l'homme maintenant mort, le vieux garde revenu en courant pour y trouver le massacre se trouvant devant la cellule. Sebastian n'y prêta pas attention et ouvrit la grille pour que les deux enfants puissent enfin sortir. Le vieil homme ne pouvait y croire. Il restait là, bloqué, choqué, apeuré, n'osant plus bougé. Le majordome se décida à tuer le garde qui sous la menace, arriva à lui supplier la vie en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Un démon ne sait accepter la pitié, il sortit un des ces couvert en argent de la maison Phantomhive avant que son maître ne lui en empêche.

- Laisses. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit mourir, c'est toi, misérable ! Comment as-tu osé rompre ta promesse ! Regardes où ta désobéissance nous a mené !

Puis il recommença à pleurer. Énervé contre son majordome, énervé contre lui-même, de s'être laisser manipuler par ces hommes aussi facilement. Il savait maintenant que sans son majordome il n'était rien, il ne pourrait rien faire...

- Tout est de ta faute Sébastian ! Criait-il encore. Où étais-tu ?

- … Il ne dis rien. Il se contenta de s'agenouiller comme à son habitude.

- Je ne puis seulement dire que la menace qu'oppressait Clause Faustus, le majordome araignée de la maison Trancy, n'est plus.

Ciel n'avais plus rien à dire, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre maintenant, maintenant que son Démon est avec lui, tout va bien. Il essuya ses larmes et ne montra aucun signe particulier sur la mort de Claude. Il fit un dernier regard vers le corps secoué par de violents sanglots d'Alois et sortit de la cellule, avec oui, un pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'abandonné Alois dans un moment pareil après ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant, était cruel de sa part. Mais il n'y fit rien. Il allait demander à Sébastian de le porter, mais un raclement de gorge stoppa ses mots. Il regarda d'où venait ce bruit et vit qu'il venait du vieux garde qui se trouvait encore par terre et qui fixait encore le blond. Ciel comprit, il savait qu'il serait horrible de le laisser là à pleurer seul contre ses genoux, sans Claude il n'avait plus rien à faire, de plus, il n'était plus une menace. Alors il se décida.

Il chuchota quelques mots à son majordome puis tourna son regard vers le garde qui lui esquissait un oui de la tête avant de lui avant de sourire. Et oui, Ciel lui rendu. Sébastian admirait la compassion de son maître puis prit commença à soulever le corps frêle d'Alois.

A ce contact, celui-ci commença à se débattre, comme si réveillé par un affreux cauchemars. Il s'échappa des bras du corbeau avant de s'enfuir. Mais il fut bloqué par le vieil homme qui le bloqua de son bras, pour que Ciel puisse le prendre dans les siens. Le borgne les fit coller contre le mur, les faire tomber par terre pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui. Alois criait, se débattait et Ciel colla son front contre le siens, et le blonde se calma, ouvrit les yeux vers lui et se tût.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, seule les larmes qui tombaient sur le sol faisaient l'objet d'une présence.

Tout était de la faute de Ciel, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Claude était mort à cause de lui. Il a gâché sa vie. Mais il l'aimait, il le voulait. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel. Le brun savait bien ses intentions, il n'y participer pas, mais le repoussait pas non plus, il appréciait ce contact avec le blond, il n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, mais pourtant ce séjour à ses côtés dans cette prison, avait totalement changé. Il pourrait toujours être froid et insociable avec une personne qu'il croise dans la rue. Mais plus avec Alois, il savait maintenant les sentiments qu'il partageait avec lui. Le blonde se releva et aida Ciel à faire de même. Sébastian le prit alors dans ses bras à contre cœur. Il n'était peut être plus une menace, mais sans lui, il aurait pu déjà prendre l'âme de Ciel et tout cette histoire serait déjà finie. Mais il le fit, et rentrèrent tout les trois au manoir des Phantomhive

Enfin arrivé, Alois régressa. Il hésita à entrer. Entrer veut dire qu'il va devoir vivre avec la personne avec qui il ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments. Voir tout les jours Sébastian qui le déteste et que lui même déteste. Ciel savais bien qu'Alois était mal à l'aise, mais lui tendis quand même la main que le blond attrapa. Il fut tirer dans la hall avant que trois domestiques hystériques arrivèrent et sautèrent au coup de Sébastian et de Ciel.  
Il regardait le spectacle amusante de voir le jeune brun qui tentait désespérément de se détacher des domestiques. Il se cala dans un coin de la pièce et regardait cette scène qui lui fit remarquer que jamais ses domestiques étaient comme ça avec lui.

Tous ayant finit leur cinéma, il fut traîné de force dans la salle à manger par Finnian qui lui était heureux d'avoir un jeune invité.

Alois ne repoussait personne, il se contenta de faire ce qu'ils demandaient dans l'espoir de vite rentrer chez lui.

Un repas enfin tranquille et agréable, Bard demanda à son maître, sur l'absence de cinq jour, mais personne ne répondit, c'était désormais un passé qu'ils vont oublier.

Une fois finit, une fois lavé chacun de leur côté, chacun partit dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de pouvoir rattraper ces cinq jours. Ciel ne pouvait pas se permettre dans le même chambre d'Alois après le baiser qu'il venait de s'échanger, il devais d'abord réfléchir et de tout remettre en ordre. Il était maintenant heureux d'être enfin libre et une fois Sébastian partit de la chambre, il se blotti contre lui-même, mit la couverture sur sa tête et venait enfin de réaliser :

Il s'est fait faire prisonnier prétendant être Alois. Il s'est fait questionnée chaque jour, battre, torturer jusqu'à être violé. Il s'est fait embrasser par la personne qui croyait avoir tuer ses parents. Et maintenant il était libre et devait faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non c'était impossible c'était trop pour lui.

Il se mit à sangloter puis à pleurer réalisant qu'il avait été faible jusqu'au bout. Il pleurait enfin toutes ses larmes qui n'avait pas pu faire couler depuis le début de sa peine. Depuis la mort des ses parents.

Il pensait qu'il allait pleurer toute la nuit comme ça, qu'il allait passé une affreuse nuit et puis tout à coup, plus rien. Un noir absolu envahissait la pièce et petit à petit il rouvrit les yeux. Quand il eu reprit conscience, il n'était pas dans sa chambre comme il l'avait pensé, il était encore dans cette pièce dont les murs tachés de sang avaient remplacé le papier peint de son manoir.

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve, il était juste tombé dans les pommes... Et en plus ces enfoirés en avait profiter pour abuser de lui une fois de plus.

Ciel réalisa que son rêve avait briser tout ses espoirs, ça veut dire qu'il n'était pas libre, Claude n'était pas mort, Sébastian l'était peut être et Alois...

Alois n'est pas venu chez lui, et ça aussi ça lui faisait mal, inconsciemment, il était heureux qu'Alois était près de lui, quel étrange sentiment...  
Les hommes étaient toujours là, et rigolaient de la position de Ciel qui lui pleurait, le sang et la semence des hommes qui couvrait son corps entièrement mutilé.

Le bonheur qui lui avait procurer son rêve lui est maintenant si douloureux, qu'il avait perdu tout espoir et préféra maintenant mourir que de continuer à vivre ça.

Les bourreaux se calmèrent quand un homme entra dans la salle. Cet homme, Ciel l'avait reconnu, c'était le vieil homme qu'il avait rêvé. C'était le même, c'était lui. Pourtant il semblait être aussi dangereux que les autres.

Ciel pu remarquer qu'il traînait quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un. C'était une pe... une jeune personne, qui portait un manteau ...violet... Le garde le jeta sur le sol et Ciel put voir que cette personne avait lui aussi des cheveux blonds. Bien trop de coïncidences... c'était Alois. Ciel l'appella aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais ne reçu aucune réponses, son ventre ne se soulever plus, il ne bouger totalement plus. Il regarda le vieil homme qui souriait devant cette scène et le vit jeter un couteau juste contre le corps d'Alois, ce couteau était couvert de sang, autant que le blond. Ciel comprit, il poussa un cri de terreur et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler à flots.

Alois était mort.

* * *

Fiouuu j'ai finis ! Je pensais pas qu'en une apres-midi, j'allais avoir le courage de le finir... bon ok j'ai commencer vers 14h et je l'ai finit et posté à 23:48 … J'y peux rien, si Slender m'a appeler me demandant de jouer avec lui … .  
Ok ce monologue devient bizarre !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je commence vraiment à galerer a conserver le sale caractère de Ciel, pour faire en sorte qu'il l'aime en même temps, quoique maintenant Alois n'est plus... Enfin vous verrez bien ce que je veux dire dans les prochains chapitres qui j'espère ne seront pas aussi à être poster !

Sur ce au chapitre 7 !


End file.
